


Building the Framework.

by PridefulSinner



Series: Building a Home. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Country AU, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: Darcy is five the first time she meets her father, he isn't very tall, but his hair is the same rich brown as hers, and his jaw and eyes are the same general shape. He's got a nice voice, and a kind smile. She finds that she likes him for the most part, but she isn't too keen on callin' him Papa. He doesn't try and make her either, which is nice._-_-_-_-A bit of a break down for what leads to Forged from Steel. Woo.





	Building the Framework.

Darcy is five the first time she meets her father, he isn't very tall, but his hair is the same rich brown as hers, and his jaw and eyes are the same general shape. He's got a nice voice, and a kind smile. She finds that she likes him for the most part, but she isn't too keen on callin' him Papa. He doesn't try and make her either, which is nice.

 

She's not sure why he's there suddenly, Mama doesn't really explain either, just introduces him as her Daddy, and that his name is Howard.

 

She takes to callin' him Howie, something her Mama finds amusing to no end, and Mr. Stark seems not to mind.

 

He isn't a firm presence in her life, but he's there, she gets birthday cards and Christmas presents, he drops in once or twice every other month. She learns he has a wife and that she has an older brother named Tony and that they live in New York most of the time. She doesn't meet either of them until she's seven. Life goes on as usual on the farm, just her and Mama and Gramma Belle.

 

When Darcy meets her Daddy's wife, Maria is kind to Darcy, but Darcy notices the mean looks she shoots at her Mama, and she isn't sure she likes Maria very much because of it, but Darcy also meets a lady who simply insists she calls her Aunt Peggy, and Aunt Peggy is _awesome,_ so she considers the visit a win.

 

Tony is always absorbed in his tinkering, always with tools in his hand and complain' about the dust getting' into the circuitry of whatever it he's doing. She finds him _facinating_ , he seems to not care either way about having a little sister, but so long as she doesn't _touch_ he doesn't mind her watching him tinker and build things. He builds her a little robot for her eighth birthday and she loves it.

 

When she's 9 and Tony's 14, she calls Howie, Daddy for the first time. She'd been showing off her new Pony, to her father and brother when she'd fallen out of the saddle and broke her wrist. She howled in pain and called for her Mama and Daddy and they'd both come running. Maria didn't seem to care for the development, but no one else seemed to give a damn.

 

When Darcy's 10, Gramma Belle passes away in her sleep, leaving the Lewis farm to Mama.

 

When she's 11, she finds out Mama's sick, and has been for quite a while.

 

When she's 12, Mama passes away, leaving Darcy alone.

 

Daddy and Aunt Peggy come and stay with her for a while, Daddy makes sure what Darcy wants to do with the farm. She refuses to get rid of it, and her father hires on help to run it, to watch over it, and Darcy is bundled up and brought to New York for the first time.

 

She hears Daddy and Maria fight a lot, she hears her and Mama's name whispered harshly in the fights. She wishes Tony were home so she could hide away with him in his lab and just watch him tinker. She knows Daddy loves her very much, she also know he loves Maria and Tony, too. She misses the farm somethin' awful.

 

The city kids make fun of her accent. She wants to go home.

 

When Darcy is 13, Tony graduates with a Masters degree in Mechanical engineering. Daddy and Maria are proud, she is too. Her brother is brilliant.

 

When she's 14, Daddy and Maria die in a car accident. Once again, Darcy is alone.

 

She begs Tony to go _home._ She just wants to go home to the farm, she wants her old room, she wants the horses and the pigs, she misses collecting the eggs from the Hens and she's sick of everyone callin' her the Stark Hillbilly because she just can't drop her accent entirely, no matter how hard she tries.

 

Tony agrees.

 

They pack up their things and head back to the Lewis estate. Darcy is 15, and she is _home._

 

It takes Tony a while to settle into the farm. He upgrades the internet and all of the appliances, he has to run Daddy's company, too. “Got to have decent Internet for that Darce, not this dial up shit. I can't leave you here by yourself all the time. I'd be kind of a shit brother if I did that, huh?”

 

He hires on Mr. Jarvis and his wife Ana to help run the house and the farm. They refuse to take over Mama's room, and instead set up their home in the small apartment above the garage. Darcy likes them very much. Ms. Ana makes the best french toast and Mr. Jarvis is hilarious and doesn't let Tony get in over his head.

 

Her brother spends as much time as he can at the farm and with his sister while she's in high school. He disapproves of her boyfriend Clint, mainly because she was a freshman and Clint was a Sophomore.

 

Life moves on. Darcy befriends Clint's friends and they all start working on the farm when Tony puts out a listing for local workers. Steve's great with fixing things up, Clint's good with his hands and the machinery. He helps with the fields, Bucky's great with the animals.

 

She's 16, when her boyfriend and his idiot friends decide to enlist in the army the day after they graduate.

 

She's 17, and it's just after her senior prom when she's told Clint and the boys are being deployed in a month.

 

She's 17, when she and Clint decide to end their relationship.

 

She's 17, when she graduates. Mr. Jarvis, Ms. Ana, Aunt Peggie, her brother and his girlfriend Pepper in the stands cheering as she walks across the stage. Her heart hurts a little because her Mama and Daddy aren't there. It hurts a little more, because her boys aren't there either.

 

She's 19, when she gets the phone call, it's riddled with static, she can barely hear him, but Clint's checking in, letting her know they're heading home. Bucky's been injured. None of them want to re-up their contracts come the end of the year, and he wonders if they'd be welcomed back on the farm.

 

She's 20, when the farm really feels like home again.

 

 

 


End file.
